The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Data associated with an organization may be merged for various reasons. One example for merging is to avoid redundancy. Data may be organized using hierarchy and may be related to one another. Merging data organized in hierarchy is complex and can present many issues including, for example, consistency of data in the hierarchy before and after the merge.